Starcrossed Lovers
by YokoDomonZatch3000
Summary: Romeo and Juliet meets Yu Yu Hakusho. KB. Rated for languge and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Street Brawl

Chapter 1: Street Brawl  
  
(Street in the middle of town)  
  
Hiei: Quite the day eh boys.  
  
Yusuke: No doubt, dawg. We tore them streets up.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah. We're running low on gas. Let's pull into a station and I'll grab us a few beers. (Pulls jeep into the gas station) Be back.  
  
(Capulet's Mercedes pulls in)  
  
Hiei: The Capulets, how I despise them, they deserve nothing more than to rot in the pits of hell.  
  
Yusuke: Agreed. But that is not our battle.  
  
Hiei: Are you frightened to face them? Come now. Be a man.  
  
Yusuke: As long as I draw breath I shall fight for the honor of the Montagues.  
  
Hiei: Truly.  
  
(Capulet Toguro flicks them off)  
  
Yusuke: Look at that (gestures towards Toguro) he just flicked us off.  
  
Hiei: Oh really. (Walks over to Toguro:) Do you flick us off?  
  
Toguro: Of course not. I flick someone off just not you.  
  
Hiei: I doubt that. Let's decide who has more right to live (Draws Katana).  
  
Toguro: As you wish.  
  
Kuwabara: Whoa! Hold it. Come on. Let's not fight. This is a time of peace for both our houses.  
  
(Enter Sakyo, Botan's cousin.)  
  
Sakyo: What's this? You dare to draw on my kinsmen. Death to all Montagues (Pulls out a gun).  
  
Hiei: SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!  
  
Kuwabara: SPIRIT SWORD!  
  
(Gunshots, burning of clothes and blood spilling. People screaming)  
  
(Enter Suzaku Capulet, Lady Capulet, Risho Montague and Lady Montague)  
  
Suzaku: What is this? A brawl? Give me my weapon.  
  
Lady Capulet: No. Do not fight. You are old and unhealthy.  
  
Risho: You wretched Suzaku-Let go of me!  
  
Lady Montague: Abstain from this battle unless you want an early grave.  
  
(Enter Prince Koenma and servants)  
  
Koenma: Hold my subjects. I'm here to settle this dispute. Montague and Capulet, again you disturb the otherwise peaceful life style of our fair city. Be warned, should this happen again, you all shall suffer death's sting.  
  
Risho: Who started this?  
  
Kuwabara: In truth dear uncle, the Capulet's raised the first insult. We only retaliated in the one way we knew how. My apologies.  
  
Lady Montague: Oh, where is Kurama? Have you seen him at all today?  
  
Kuwabara: Ma'am, about an hour before the sun came up, he was at the sycamore grove. I saw him there and called to him but he answered not.  
  
Risho: He has been seen there for many a day. I fear that he carries a burden. The cause of which, I do not know.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh.wait.here he comes!  
  
(Enter Kurama looking depressed)  
  
Kuwabara: Hey cuz!  
  
Kurama: Is the day still early?  
  
Kuwabara: It's about 9:00.  
  
Kurama: It seems longer when you're disheartened.  
  
Kuwabara: What's your trauma?  
  
Kurama: A dilemma you cannot begin to understand.  
  
Kuwabara: Girl trouble?  
  
Kurama: Indeed.  
  
Kuwabara: Is she pretty?  
  
Kurama: The fairest of the fair. I assure you, there is none more beautiful. Alas, she is a nun and I shall not have her.  
  
Kuwabara: Ouch.  
  
Kurama: Yes. Love is a harsh master. I no longer feel the joy I once did.  
  
Kuwabara: You'll get over it.  
  
Kurama: One can only hope.  
  
Not bad huh. For those of you who don't know, I'm pulling Shakespeare here and creating a modern Romeo and Juliet using Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I do not own these characters, only the idea. Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Gala Event

Chapter 2: A Gala Event  
  
(Inside Capulet's home. Main characters: Suzaku, Touya, Kurama, Servant,  
and Kuwabara.)  
  
Suzaku: Risho is as well possessed as I am. It isn't easy for old men like us to cease fighting.  
  
Touya: You are both well-respected men, I'll give you that. You are bound to protect the honor of your houses. But, tell me, what's say you to my proposal.  
  
Suzaku: I'll say what I have said many a time before. I believe that my daughter is far too young to be married. She is barely 13. Wait two more years then maybe we'll think she is ready to be wed.  
  
Touya: Ladies younger than she are already wed and have families of their own.  
  
Suzaku: If they are married too soon, then the husband has a better chance to run off with some other woman. She is too young to bear neither the heartache nor the stress of being a mother. I do trust, however, that you will take care of her. Still if she will give you her affection then you may wed. Be warned, however, that she may choose another.  
  
Touya: Truly she is entitled to wed whom she deems worthy. Therefore, I will not suffer if she does choose someone else perhaps just as, if not more, refined as I.  
  
Suzaku: That's the spirit. But, come. Tonight, I host a grand feast. There, tycoons and millionaires alike shall come and be merry for a while. You there, servant, take this list and find all whose names appear and be sure that they are aware of the time and place of this gala event.  
  
Servant: Oh deer I cannot red this. I will find one who can.  
  
(Scene changes to a street where Kuwabara sit trying to comfort Kurama. The servant spies the pair and asks for one of them to read of the list.)  
  
Kurama: Truly I shall. (Reads of a list of names including Keiko. When he is finished he hands the list back to the servant.) An exceptional host of otherwise notable members of society, for what reason do they gather and where?  
  
Servant: They gather at my master's house for a costume party. If you are of noble bloodline and do not belong to the house of Montague, come and enjoy yourselves, I am sure my master will not mind the extra company.  
  
Kurama: We shall consider it. Fare the well. (Servant leaves)  
  
Kuwabara: the one they call Keiko is to attend this event. Let's go and have a good time. She is the one you love after all. Maybe you will find someone of greater beauty there.  
  
Kurama: I truly doubt I shall. But I shall go anyway, though it is against my better judgment to do so. Nevertheless, at least it may help to ease my sorrow.  
  
End. 


End file.
